Undying Love
by IrisaLuna
Summary: A century has passed since the Doctor left Rose on Bad Wolf Bay in the parallel universe. Why and how is she coming to him in his dreams when he rests? A hundred years since they said their goodbyes, why now? An emotionally torn Doctor will do what has to be done to get answers.
1. Whispers in the Night

The painful feeling off loss is eternal, whether they just walk away, or you have to let them go, or illness takes them in end. Whatever it may be, that pain always stays. Some days are harder than others to cope with it, but in time, you learn to make room for it. A century had passed since the Doctor left Rose with his meta-crisis form on the banks of Bad Wolf Bay in the parallel universe. All that time, the Doctor traveled alone after losing Donna. His hearts couldn't take the ache any longer, that burning sensation, that feeling of emptiness and dread. The Doctor's only solution for the never ending pain was to no longer travel with companions.

_"Doctor"_ rang her voice within his mind, within his thoughts. _"Doctor, please, I need you"_

Why did her voice torture him so? Slowly those dark chocolate brown eyes opened as he looked to the TARDIS monitor before him through black horned rimmed rectangular spectacles. Reaching up the Time Lord slowly pulled the plastic frames away from his face and folded them up pocketing them. With a heavy sigh he reached up and rubbed his eyes before pinching the bridge of his nose. "Not again…". For nearly three months now, Rose Tyler's voice called out to him, every single time his mind rested and his body was at ease. Why did she plague his dreams? Why couldn't he just let her go? Wasn't that even now she still held his hearts? His mind was a whirl of thoughts as he sat there, the never ending pain stabbing away at his hearts. The sight of her reaching out in an attempt to hold onto him was fading away within his mind.

Tears burned in the Time Lord's eyes as he lifted his gaze to the ceiling of the TARDIS "Rose.." just speaking her name was like daggers straight through his hearts as he closed his eyes the tears broke free from their confinement and began to cascade in a trickling down his face "Why can't I let you go?" the Time Lord blamed himself for being unable to release her from his thoughts, from his mind, from his hearts, he couldn't let her go. Even now. an involuntary sob escaped him, but he did his best to refrain from the rest. "My Darling Rose" wiping his face free of his tears the Time Lord slowly brought himself to his feet as he'd been sitting in the chair near the main control panel of the TARDIS console.

With a rather dragged and heavy breath of a sigh, the Doctor slid his hands and into pinstriped suit pant pockets and circled the console of his TARDIS. He been thinking about this for weeks, maybe visiting that parallel universe would give him a sense of closure? The Doctor hoped so. Having had the TARDIS orbiting around a new born star in the Neistra constellation gathering all the energy of the star that the TARDIS could hold. The Doctor was planning on doing something that he never thought he'd do in so many years of life. Going against his teachings, going against Gallifreyan laws, the Time Lord was going to reopen that dimensional rift and travel to the parallel universe. He needed to, he truly believed that this would give him closure. It would be a painful closure but it was something the Doctor knew he needed to do.

Stopping near the monitor once more he reached out and began to turn a few knobs, flip a few switches and crank a few levers. "This is going to be a tough ride, Girl" he pat his TARDIS delicately "But I know we can do this" typing in the coordinates of their exact travel of flight the Doctor closed his eyes and drew in a breath. The ache hadn't left his hearts, if he continued on like this it would consume him and cause him to spiral into madness. He couldn't let that happen, no, not now, not ever. Gulping thickly those deep brown eyes opened, it was now or never. His hearts were racing, rapidly thudding in his chest, his breathing becoming deeply labored as he held onto the final lever "Allons-y!" his signature phrase rang from his throat as he flipped the final lever.

The TARDIS wheezed and huffed to life racing for the set coordinates with immense speed and precision. The exterior of the ship glowed with golden energy from the new born star, The Time Lord braced himself for impact "Come on ol' girl! just one final push!" he called up to his TARDIS flipping a few more switches, activating all the shields he possibly could to make sure no harm came to his TARDIS, or as little as could be possible. With the final flip of a lever, that was enough for the TARDIS to break through the barrier keeping him out of the parallel universe. Bounding down for the sandy shores of Bad Wolf Bay the TARDIS collided with sand but landed upright which was a surprise for the Doctor. Having literally been floored upon impact the Doctor was on his feet within seconds and raced for the doors.

Throwing them open a wave salty air brushed his face the moment that door opened, he looked out to the waves as they crashed against the shore. "We did it" he gave a smile, a sad smile but still it was a smile. Reaching for his tan trench coat the Doctor slipped it on and headed out of the TARDIS. Making the long travel up the sandy banks to the concrete of the road. It wasn't long after that the Doctor came upon the cemetery, walked from aisle to aisle he froze upon seeing the name 'Jaqueline Tyler' beside her 'Peter Tyler' was Rose going to be buried here? The images of the two Tylers flashed before his eyes. As he walked, he saw Tony Tyler, a few other Tylers no doubt the man's wife and children.

But what caused the Doctor to freeze up was the name he saw on the headstone at the very end of that row 'Theta Sigma' taking a step closer he knelt down and brushed his fingers against the grass. After a few moments the Doctor straightened his form as he stared down to headstone before looking a bit further down, there were no more headstones in that row "… where is hers?" he stepped around and traveled for a few rows and found nothing. His hearts raced with panic, had they moved her? Had she been buried somewhere else? the Doctor found himself back at Theta's headstone and reached up pinching the bridge of his nose. Taking in a breath to calm his ever so racing hearts he needed to strategize and think this through "You're here…" he spoke to Theta's headstone as he gave a sniff, wiping a few tears that had fallen "But she isn't… why?" With a heavy sigh the Doctor's hands slipped into his coat pockets as he lifted his chocolate brown gaze to the sky "Where could my Darling Rose be?"

~*oOo*~

Days turned into months, months turned into years. This parallel world that was thought to be just like any other, aged just like any other – with the exception of one. The woman never aged a day, never showed a hair of gray or a wrinkle of old. Rose Tyler appeared just as Rose Tyler was the day her Doctor met her and till the day he left her. No one could explain this phenomenon; even Torchwood was having some difficulty in finding a solution. The only thing that had changed was her maturity. Granted, her physical appearance never altered, but her mind grew more with knowledge day by day. And then, there were those moments, those dreams – or, rather, nightmares. The nightmares were progressively getting worse and difficult for her to handle. There were times when she wanted to resort to drinking, but she knew that was her genetics calling to her to make that inferior move. The nightmares consisted of a golden light that would engulf her and cease her existence. Sometimes, there was another being there to rescue her but she could never identify the savior with the blue light. She simply made the assumption it was he, even though she hadn't seen him in years.

When she finally grew tired of her department, Rose left the Torchwood Academy for the day and went off on her way home. There had been a recent case of an occult like race appearing on Earth, in that realm, that was slowly taking hostages one by one. Torchwood had been on the case for a week, yet, there seemed to be a lack of progression. If only he was there. He would know what to do. He would know how to fix the problem – and he would be there to hold her too. The young woman tucked her hands into her wool pea coat, which hugged her body warmly. She hurried on down the street, passing the cemetery. As she neared the area, she paused feeling an odd sensation. She pressed a hand to her chest and backed up against the wall. In her head, there was a soft melodic hum. Rose hadn't heard that sound in a long time. But, could it be? "W..where are you?" she murmured and pushed herself off the wall. Her footfalls hastened as she almost passed the cemetery, yet, she stopped. She felt as if she was being guided by the sound in her head.

The Time Lord hadn't been able to understand, with Theta being buried near the Tyler Family, that meant he was accepted by them, right? By Rose? But what was going on? where was she? He had expected to find her grave there near his duplicate's grave, but nothing of the sort. _'She's not here… where in blazes could she possibly be?!'_ The Doctor's mind raced as he furiously ran his fingers through his hair in aggravation. _'Rose … my darling Rose.. where are you?'_ The Doctor felt anger coursing through his body as his hearts raced, thudding frantically in his chest. It never crossed his mind that she was still alive. That wasn't possible, she was human.

Average human life lasted seventy years, some ninety but nothing more. Rare occasions it was a hundred but that was very very rare. Rose should have been slumbering in eternal peace at least twenty or so years ago. She should have been buried with her family. But her headstone wasn't there, did that mean she was alive? Oh that was a ridiculous theory one the Doctor quickly dismissed from his thoughts. With a heavy sigh, the Time Lord brought himself to his knees as he sat there, his gaze just burning into the headstone of his duplicate. As he sat there his eyes focused upon each and every detail, they landed upon a symbol that had to been etched into the stone _'What is that?'_

Reaching into his pocket he pulled out his horned rimmed spectacles and slid them up the bridge of his nose. "Sorry…" he whispered to the man buried six feet below as he crawled on the grass up to the headstone, he ran his finger along the marking "… Gallifreyan Script?" he knew his duplicate held his memories, his knowledge but a Gallifreyan symbol or word? The Doctor strained to read it, but he couldn't. Reaching into his pocket he pulled out his sonic screwdriver and changed the frequency settings on the device, placing the tip upon the symbol he pressed the button. As the blue light lit up at the tip of his device the entire symbol itself shone with a magnificent blue sparkle of a glow. Now that the symbol was visible, the Doctor read it instantly, but upon realizing it his deep chocolate brown hues widened. Bad Wolf the Time Lord gasped for breath as his hearts simultaneously skipped four beats at the realization.

In that instant, memories swarmed back to the Time Lord's mind, flooding him with the memory. He was on the ground in his Ninth incarnation the TARDIS materializing. And Rose, oh his beautiful Rose glowing gold with the energy of the time vortex. Her voice so delicate, so gentle, yet held such power and strength. _'I am the Bad Wolf. I create myself'_ the rest was a blur but he heard her voice again _' I want you safe, my Doctor.'_ As the memories were pushed back into the darker crevices of his mind the Time Lord sat there leaning against the headstone of his duplicate, clutching his chest as he took in several deep breaths to try to calm his racing hearts.

The Doctor pushed himself to stand as he quickly stepped off the grave of his duplicate and moved to stand near it "It all makes sense… Bad Wolf" there was an mixture of feelings taking over his body "Sh-She's alive… I know it… that's why she's not here" a smile began to spread across his lips "Hah!" a laugh involuntarily escaped his lips which he quickly silenced the moment he felt a presence nearing.. Someone was coming, but who? Closing his eyes the Time Lord focused he saw an aura of fuchsia nearing, he knew that aura. _'Rose..'._

Rose's heartbeat began to race. Her breath quickened. She took a few reluctant steps forward, fearing that all thoughts would be wrong.** "Doctor?" **Rose called out, **"Are you here?"** Her voice sounded almost like a desperate plea.


	2. Admittance of Love

Who was Rose fooling? Who was she kidding? No one was going to answer her plea. No one could hear her cries and understand who, exactly, she was crying out for. Not that was she in need of a doctor, but she cried out for her Doctor. Time and time again, they would question her, "Doctor who?" and all she would do was nod and laugh. She never did learn his name. He did state that his name in his own language was quite difficult for the human tongue and brain to comprehend. But, that's all right. She didn't need to know. She didn't care. All she cared about was his presence, his hold, and his love. The girl stood there embracing herself to keep warm in the cold. It was a very chilly night. After all, it was December. Rose exhaled a visible breath and turned her eyes down to the frozen earth. Who was she kidding? No one was there. There went Rose Tyler, finally, off the deep end.

**"Blimey,"** she murmured, **"I must be working too hard..To think after so many years he'd come back.." **The woman was about to step away until that song began to play in her head. It was a soft and gentle tone, warm and soothing. Cold, she felt no longer; but, why? Why did she suddenly feel..alive? **"Doctor?!"** she made one final plea, her voice passed the point of desperation**. "Doctor, if you're here please answer me!"** Rose felt a nauseating sensation take over her. She felt sick to her stomach and weak in her knees. It felt as if something was pulling her, tugging at her soul. Even as awkward as the sentiment felt, she still felt as if she experienced this sensation before. Yes, she had. Suddenly it all came back to her, due to that moment, long long ago.** "Oh god," **she whispered,** "He is here.." **That feeling was the TARDIS; its heart calling out to her, or was it? After all, she had peered into the golden luminescence that kept the machine alive. It was a mistake on her behalf, according to her Doctor, but she did save him..at least as much as she could. He regenerated to the Doctor this day – and she loved him no different.

Just as the Doctor turned he heard her voice, her beautiful voice reaching his ears, the Time Lord would have stayed stunned but at that moment the need to find her took over. The Doctor raced to the end of the aisle "Rose?" like the man he always was, the Doctor ran as quickly as his feet could carry him. Stopping at the center of the cemetery, his eyes peered out in the distance he could see a figure, a silhouette he knew so well "Rose!" he bolted for her faster than before. She was alive, she was safe and she was here.

Rose covered her mouth with her hand to muffle a small cry. She became overwhelmed with emotion. Day after day, month after month, she prayed he could return to her and then, finally, there he was. _"Rose!"_ She heard her name shouted at the top of his lungs. Oh god, is this real? Her amber eyes shut tight as tears began to cascade down her round cheeks at their corners. "Oh my god," she whispered before hesitantly opening her eyes and looking forward. There was a figure that stood there in the center of death and decay that, in her eyes, shone brighter than the sun. Was this another hologram? Was this a figment of her imagination? And then, he started running towards her. Her heart stopped. She couldn't take it. She didn't care if it was real or not, she had to try. The young blonde darted through the dark ominous cemetery towards the figure. It was him – how could it not? That attire that she knew from way before didn't change, he didn't age a single millisecond, and his hair was just as tossed as ever. "Doctor!" she cried out as she ran to him, but all ambiguity didn't cease until she collapsed into his arms and didn't fall through.

Her body collided with his, and her arms wrapped around his thin waist. She was trembling. This moment was the moment she waited almost an eternity for. Even though he set up a good life for her, she still held on for him.** "I told you I would never leave you,"** she uttered through her sobs before burying her head into his chest. She couldn't help but cry, as much as she fought to keep her composure at least to a bare minimum. The shock of the situation caused the girl's knees to weaken .

Was this a dream? Was this all a dream? Was he still asleep near the control panel of the TARDIS? His mind was running a million miles a second as he raced toward the figure before him who was taking off in just as mad of a sprint as ever. _'Doctor!'_ this voice, was too real to be a dream. At the realization that it wasn't the Time Lord raced for her the moment their bodies collided, his arms wrapped around her protectively as he held her closely. His hearts were thrashing rapidly in his chest as emotion came over the Doctor. Tears immediately stinging his eyes as they broke free from the corners and trickled down. Her delicate voice reaching his ears as he smiled, her scent was intoxicating, so warming, so welcoming. The feeling of her body tremble only caused the Time Lord to embrace her closer to him "Quite Right" he gave a smile, the tears continuing to fall which he did wipe away and take in a deep breath to calm himself. The Doctor could feel a slight weakness in his legs but at that moment it seemed she did as well. The Time Lord held her up and slowly brought them to rest upon their knees on the ground.

Rose found herself kneeling on the ground with the Doctor. Her, now red encircled, eyes elevated to meet those dark chocolate hues of the Doctor. She smiled and gave a faint laugh, **"It's really you isn't it?" **The smile, however, didn't last long as questions exploded in her mind, **"But, how? I thought you couldn't…You..you shouldn't have.." **

Slowly he brought his gaze down, searching for and meeting those gorgeous green eyes of her. "I'm here, my Rose" he gave her a smile, however that smile faded a tad at her next string of questions. "I … I needed to see you, Rose."

After working for Torchwood, she learned so much more than what the Doctor, himself, could ever teach her. She also was aware that her mere existence messed up the flow of time and space. Somewhere, something was off, but she just wasn't there to see it. Now that her Doctor came back, into that universe, for her…she began to wonder about the repercussions of his actions. Rose then gently pushed away from the man and wiped away her tears. Thoughts polluted her mind about the 'what ifs' that could occur since the disrupted time. Then again, they always seemed to stir up quite a bit of trouble together. They were a team, in good time and in bad times. In speaking of so, did he know the truth behind her existence? Maybe he had answers as to why she still lived! Of course he would. After all, he was a Time Lord! He would know how to fix anything, right? Rose's eyes illuminated with happiness, like an eager child waiting for an explanation. There were just so many emotions surging through her body at that moment, she could hardly control her actions.

Remembering back the Doctor knew that she had learned so much from Torchwood. She knew now more than ever that if he was here in this time, where he shouldn't be things could go very wrong. The Time Lord slowly got to his feet, extending a hand down to her, to help her up. He needed to choose his words carefully, this was in fact a delicate matter, he knew that, knew it well. "For three months now, visions have been coming to my dreams" his gaze was lifted to the sky as he spoke but slowly that deep chocolate brown gaze was brought down to meet her green hues, reaching up he cupped her cheek "Every time I sleep I hear your voice" his mind drifted a bit as he pulled away and began to pace slowly "For months, each time my body would find peace in rest and relaxation. your voice would always call out to me saying 'Doctor, Doctor please I need you' or 'Doctor, why did you leave me?' and many more"

The Doctor took in a shaken breath, at the memories at the pain returning but he pushed those emotions aside. He'd paced away from her a few feet, turning around he walked back up to her "From day one, I thought it was my conscious, my guilt, my pain from losing you that never once allowed me to let you go." he turned his gaze toward the plots where the Tyler family were resting, his eyes moving along the tombstones as they landed upon Theta's "But now it all makes sense… you see, Theta held my memories, my knowledge. He was here face to face with you. He could see you never aged and in fact figured it out much sooner than I could" bringing his gaze back to his darling Rose the Doctor gave her a sad smile. He'd never told her about the incidents on the Game Station, at least about Bad Wolf, all he did manage to tell her was that he took in the energy of the Time Vortex.

"You looked into the TARDIS back then, and took the energy of the Time Vortex into you… and you became Bad Wolf. Even though I removed the majority of that power within you .. it seems a bit stayed behind. It makes sense because there would be no other way you'd be able to contact me as you have. Whether you realized you were doing it or not, your voice called out to me each and every time I rested." he gave her a smile "There is a reason you look just as you did back then, a full century ago." moving closer the Doctor slid his arms around her delicate waist as he pulled her close to him "Rose, the Bad Wolf has been with you ever since that day at the Game Station. She's kept you alive, its why you haven't aged"

Standing there taking in everything, Rose slowly felt her smiling fading. **"That means … I will never age. I will keep on living … forever? Will I outlive you, Doctor?" **her voice was shaken at this point. No longer a joyous feeling but a sorrowful one. Tears began to well in Rose's eyes at the realization of it all. But what he said made sense, the Bad Wolf was keeping her alive, Rose was immortal now in a sense. The Doctor wasn't and she knew that. From overjoyed to sadness Rose held onto her Doctor as tightly as she could as if he were going to disappear like some hologram.

The Time Lord's hearts were breaking quite rapidly the moment she began to sniffle and was now sobbing. "Oh Rose" he whispered as he held her in his arms "Don't think of such things" he slowly reached up and cupped her cheek as he wiped away her tears, gazing into those sparkling green eyes of hers through chocolate brown hues "We're here, together now and I'm not leaving you, not again" it tore his hearts to pieces the last time but now he was with her. His darling Rose and he vowed right then and there he'd never leave her again "Rose Tyler" he whispered as he held her face ever so delicately in his palms "I love you" for the first time throughout his millenniums of life the Doctor had finally admitted his love for her.


End file.
